It Wasn't Meant To Be
by BlairBearBlack
Summary: Blair and Serenity Pierce move to La Push to spend time with their old friends, the La Push wolf pack. Blair happens to look into the eye of a boy who wants to be normal, instead if a shapeshifter. Suddenly Blair becomes his world but when he fights it for her cousin Bella, will the silver wolf give up on him. Or will she claim what's rightfully hers? But being a schizophrenic...
1. Prologue-The Voices

**Blair and Serenity Pierce move to La Push to spend time with their old friends, the La Push wolf pack. Blair happens to look into the eye of a boy who wants to be normal, instead if a shapeshifter. Suddenly Blair becomes his world but when he fights it for her cousin Bella, will the silver wolf give up on him. Or will she claim what's rightfully hers? But being a schizophrenic neuropsychiatrist isn't helping the voices inside her head are driving her insane and so are the hallucinations. And it doesn't help when the Black Rain council has the Alpha's life planned out. Time's running out for our favorite hero with the supposed love if his life getting married, having his soulmate's life planned out and him taking up the alpha role as Sam steps down to live his life with his imprint Jacob stop all this madness before he loses everything especially his imprint.**

* * *

_"Blair come on listen to us, he's not gonna hurt you again. He loves you." A man in a black trench coat replied shades covering his eyes._

_"He's a demon, I can't be too sure." A girl with ash colored hair that came to her hips and her bangs falling on her grey eyes were cowering in the corner the moonlight relighting her fair skin. "And you're not even real, you are just part of my imagination."_

_"Blair, Blair! Who are you talking to? Are you having another episode again?" A girl with a slight tan, light brown hair that came to her shoulders and side bangs covering one of her green eyes asked the older girl._

_"Yeah I think I am, Serenity. I just can't get them to stop talking about Darren. I really am a nut job." Blair replied hugging her knees closer to her body._

_"No you're not! You just have to get away from San Diego, modeling, teaching, cases, patrol and Darren. So maybe we should move to La Push, then maybe you could try to have a normal teenage life except for the fact you're a half vamp and the rare silver wolf. Oh and Leah called and asked if we would come to Emily's wedding. I feel bad for Leah she didn't ask for all this crap but it gets pushed on her, she has to watch the man she loves get married to her cousin because of the imprintation. Maybe if we go Leah will have some support, you know with the pack thinking she's a bitter bitch. Also Bella's wedding isn't far behind give or take a few weeks." Serenity ranted trying to get her sister who was eighteen years old to agree._

_"You know sometimes I wonder if you really are one year younger than me. But to answer your question yeah of course I'd go. Leah doesn't deserve to be in that hell hole, alone. And I might see Embry, god is he hot!" Blair changed her mood so fast upon hearing of her best friend and being reminded of La Push._

_"Of course you think about Embry! But at least it got your mind off of the voices. We should start packing everything up then. I'll call Sue and ask her to look for a house for us." Serenity walked away after making sure her sister was okay to go call the Clearwater residence._

_"Going to La Push might help you Blair. Maybe then you'll be able to let the silver wolf roam around." A voice in Blair's head said._

_"But what about my pack? What are they going to do when they're alpha and beta are gone? Who's going to stop them from fighting? Who's going to be the new alpha and beta?"_

_"Appoint Thomas as the new leader. He is third in charge and he's been waiting for this something like this. Also you do trust him out of everybody." Another voice stated answering almost all her questions._

_"Hey sis, you wanna know something I heard from Sue," Serenity asked coming back in the room, not waiting for her sister to reply she continued. "Jacob is back as in Jacob Ephraim Black the one who ran away after he got the invitation to our beloved cousin Isabella Marie Swan's wedding to her handsome and dashing fiancé Edward Anthony Masen Cullen. Now enough of this silly gossip I want you to take a shower and then help me pack up got it."_

_"Fine I'm going, stop nagging. Peeu, I stink!" Blair replied sniffing herself._

_"Yo! Quit smelling yourself, its disgusting!" Serenity shouted._

_"Hey I am a wolf. And you act like you don't do it." Blair replied standing up and going up the stairs to her room to take a quick shower. After packing up her stuff and cleaning herself up her went down stairs watching her sister pack. Feeling hungry Blair walked into the kitchen fixing herself a sandwich. Feeling her sister watching her she turn to her and with a mouthful of food asked "You want some?" Showing Serenity the sandwich._

_"Sometimes I wonder how YOU became a model. And of course I do, you know I've got an appetite that could rival Paul's."_

_"Oh by any chance are we going on our private jet?" Blair shouted to her sister in the living room._

_"Yeah we are its going to take three hours. Oh and pack all your stuff 'cause we are never coming back here. Don't worry this house will belong to Dean after you sign these papers." Serenity held up said papers waiting for her older sister to take the papers._

_Blair came into the living room with a turkey sandwich on a plate. Handing it to Serenity she took the papers with her other hand. She went over to the desk in the corner by the couch and took out her glasses reading over the papers and finally signing it. "So I guess we can move are you done with those?"_

_"Almost just a few more. So how are we going to take all six of our cars?"_

_"It will be on the lower part of the jet. Don't worry, worry wart we'll land in a clearing and have someone as in Seth take our cars to our new house if Sue found one by then. I'll pack the rest of the stuff in our cars while you finish up, 'kay." And with that said Blair walked outside with eight boxes in each hand. After a while everything was packed and the jet had arrived in their backyard. As they both boarded the jet they looked back at their house. Saying goodbye to the place they lived in for two years. Thinking the same thoughts 'Here we go to our birth place. Back to our original home.'_


	2. Chapter 1-Oh My

The whole ride to La Push the Pierce sisters slept. School and work had really taken a toll on them but at least they have a lot of money that they didn't need to work anymore but what was the fun in that. As the sisters got off the jet with their messenger bags.

"So how do we do this?" Blair asked her little sister tapping her foot.

"First we call Sue and ask if she has a house ready, knowing her she will. Then she'll ask if we need help moving and we'll say yes and then she would send some of the pack down. Don't worry I'll tell her to send Bry." Serenity took out her cell phone and dialed the Clearwater residence.

"Really a SpongeBob SquarePants case for your I phone."

"Hey at least I don't have a stupid boy band case for my phone unlike you."

"After Romeo or Varsity Fanclub isn't a stupid boy band they're a boy band that are talented, cute and smart... sometimes." Blair defended her favorite boy band, even tho they had changed dramatically.

"Sometimes, now hush up the phone's ringing." Serenity replied putting the phone to her ear. "Hi Sue! I'm good, how are you? No of course not. Yes we're fine. Yes we do need some help, okay so you already sent Seth, Colin, Brady, and Embry. Oh Quil's with Claire. No not a problem. 48 Ocean Drive. Don't worry we won't get lost and if we do we have the boys. Well we have our cell phones and a gps. Okay bye, see you soon."

"You and Sue really get along don't you? You know you don't really see that side of Sue it's only with you. You're kinda like a daughter to her. Imagine if Seth the younger version of Jacob imprinted on you, then you'd be a daughter to her." Blair giggled.

"Is the one and only Blair-Bear giggling, someone must be in pain." Collin said coming out of the trees with the rest of the boys not far behind.

"You're not allowed to call me Blair-Bear, Collin. Also I'm not a sadist! Honestly you should know, didn't you stalk me when you had a crush on me and you still do Collin. Serenity tell' em." Blair looked at her sister who looked to be having a lost look in her eyes. She looked in front of Serenity and saw her looking into the youngest Clearwater's eyes.

"He still does Blair haven't you noticed he was drooling at you and staring at your chest." Brady stated running his hand through his hair. "Yo Blair what are you staring at with an open mouth?" Blair just pointed at Seth and Serenity wide eyed. "Shit, when he finally imprints on a girl it's a model's sister who's almost as hot as the model herself." Collin grabbed Brady's arm and dragged Seth off with them leaving Serenity, Embry and Blair by themselves.

"Oh my he just imprinted on her and she imprinted on him too! Um Bry what do we do with that?" Blair inquired jabbing a thumb in the direction of her pathetic excuse of a sister, who was still under the imprintation after thingy sort of like effects after you drink, you know a hangover.

"Serenity you alright?" Embry finally spoke.

"Um yeah. I'm... F-fine." Serenity replied still in a daze.

"Let's get you guys to your new home. You know how a lot of people don't live here, so Sue found you the most beautiful house and it's pretty big."Embry explained leading the girls away from the forest and into separate cars."Don't worry about the rest of your stuff when the guys come back they'll bring it along. Now Blair takes the lead and Serenity I'll be behind you okay." The supposed shy boy said, talking to them like they were little kids. All three of them started different cars. Blair turned on the radio and put a cd in. She turned up the volume and started singing a cover by Breathe Carolina.

"For forty days and forty nights the law was on her side but who can stand when she's in demand. Her schemes and plans 'cause we danced on the floor in the round. So take my strong advice, just remember to always think twice, do think twice. She told my baby we'd danced 'till three. Then she looked at me. She showed a photo of a baby crying eyes, his looked like mine. Go on dance on the floor in the round, baby. People always told me, be careful of what you do and don't go around breaking young girls' hearts. But she came and stood right by me. The smell of sweet perfume. This happened much too soon, she called me to her room."

"Stop singing Billie Jean and hurry up!" Collin shouted racing past them in their black Chevy truck.

"Why'd he come along?!" Blair shouted to the others not far behind her.

"He wanted to see you, he's been gushing all about you since he heard you were coming over. And like you said he has a crush on you." Brady replied

"Aren't I a little too old for him."

"That's what I keep telling him but he won't listen. But the thing is you're worth it 'cause damn are you hot!" Brady wolf whistled.

"Anyways guys we're here." Embry stated cutting his engine and getting out of the car, the others followed suit. "So how you guys like your new house big do isn't."

"Yeah and beautiful." Serenity finally spoke up.

"Well my mom does find the best house for a beautiful girl." Serenity started blushing a dark crimson color.

"That's so cliché, Seth." Brady stated in a duh tone.

"Shut up! It's so cute." Blair defended her soon to be brother-in-law who started blushing at that comment.

"So when's the wedding?" Collin joked which only made the pair blush even darker if that was possible.

"Let's just get everything in the house and start unpacking it." Embry stated taking a few boxes in the house. After a few minutes of making fun of Seth and Serenity or in Blair's case calling them cute. They ended up helping Embry after getting scolded by him for not helping him.


End file.
